Comme des frères
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Lloyd est perdu dans ses pensées depuis l'absence de son père le frère de Wu. Rien ne va plus pour le futur maître Lloyd. Oui, même la présence des ninjas ne lui rend pas le rictus sur son visage pâle...Une nouvelle menace gronde dans le royaume des ninjas...
1. Résumé

_**Résumé :**_

Le ninja vert alias : Lloyd se sent seul depuis que son père n'est plus parmi les vivants. Mais Kai lui a fait la promesse de veiller sur lui comme son propre frère. Hélas, on ne peut rien contre le destin à Ninjago. Oui. Comme d'habitude,le futur maître Lloyd ne sait plus où il en est. La présence de son père lui manque, mais Kai est là pour le soutenir…Toutefois, rien ne se passe comme prévu pour les ninjas et Lloyd…

Une ombre, une nouvelle menace arrive dans le royaume des ninjas...

 _ **Une review ?**_

 _ **Le prologue arrive bientôt**_

 _ **Merci, d'avoir lu !**_


	2. Le prologue

**The prologue**

* * *

Lloyd ne se sent pas bien depuis quelque temps, et cela infecte un peu l'équipe des ninjas. Maître Wu ne sait pas ce qu'il a ces derniers temps. Subitement, Lloyd ne rigole plus avec ses frères, Nya, et même avec sa mère : Misako.

Wu regarde son neveu au loin de sa boutique de thé :

« Wu ? »  
« Oh, Misako ! Toujours l'art de me surprendre ! » Dit-il, en riant.

Elle sourit :

« Oui, Wu. Tu m'as l'air inquiet à propos de mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui, il est distant, et cela infecte peu à peu l'équipe des ninjas. »  
« Je vois. Il se peut qu'il soit en manque de son père. » Dit, Misako.  
« Oui, Garmadon me manque aussi. Cela va faire un an qu'il fait parti du monde des esprits avec les anacondras.. »  
« Oui, Déjà. » Finit-elle, en regardant son fils de dos.  
« Tu veux du thé ? Misako ? »  
« Oh, je veux bien, Wu. Je te remercie, beaucoup. »  
« A la menthe ? » Continue-t-il, en souriant devant elle.  
« Oui, comme d'habitude, Wu. »

* * *

Le maître Wu sert la fusion à Misako qui tient la tasse entre ses mains. L'ambiance n'est pas joyeuse depuis quelques mois, et cela se fait sentir à l'intérieur de l'équipe. Zane, Kai, Nya, Cole et Jay sont inquiets à propos de Lloyd. Il ne fait même plus les entraînements, ni les missions en ville.

Dehors, Zane analyse Lloyd de dos avec le scanne de Pixal. Sa moitié, Pixal lui donne que des bonnes nouvelles à Zane :

« Zane ? »  
« Oui, Pixal ? Tu as analysé Lloyd ? »  
« Il est à _**99%**_...Mais, il n'y a pas d'anomalie en lui. » Affirme, l'androïde.  
« Je vois. Tu sais pourquoi il est sans doute dans cet état-là ? »  
« Non, Zane. Il est sûrement pensif, à cause, de son père. »  
« Garmadon ? » Dit, Zane en sursautant, « Pourquoi ? »

Pixal hausse les épaules dans le circuit de Zane :

* * *

« Je ne sais pas Zane.. »  
« Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Zane ? » Demande, Kai.  
« Hihiiiih… » Chante, Cole derrière le robot ninja.  
« Cole ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! » Remarque, Jay.  
« Oh, Jay, tu ne sais jamais plaisanter avec moi. Se plaint-il, en soupirant.

Jay roule des yeux, et même si, Cole fait le clown, il est inquiet pour son futur maître : Lloyd :

« J'espère qu'il va aller bien, Lloyd. » Fit, Nya.  
« Oui, petite sœur. Je pense que ça ira pour lui. »  
« Ce n'est qu'une passe…Enfin, je l'espère. » Termine, Kai.

Jay, Cole, Kai et Nya, puis Zane regardent Lloyd de dos. Ce dernier est près du lac, puis médite en fermant les yeux. Il fait le vide autour de lui. Tout est sombre, et aucune couleur n'apparaît devant lui. Le jeune Garmadon reconnaît une voix sinistre à l'intérieur de sa tête. En secouant sa tête, Lloyd ne distingue pas cette voix malsaine. Non…

Ce n'est pas lui..Cela ne se peut pas. Pas encore…

* * *

 _ **Voilà, le prologue ! 500 Mots, je sais..Ce n'est pas beaucoup. Mais, je pense que le chapitre fera 1000 mots.**_

 _ **UNE REVIEW ?**_


	3. Chapitre 1

_**Hello ! Voici, le chapitre un des ninjas ! On en sait un peu plus sur les quiétudes de Lloyd..Bonne lecture, à tous ! Merci, pour vos retours sur les REVIEWS !**_

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lloyd rejoint enfin les autres dans la boutique de thé de maître Wu. Il ne veut pas créer de problème au sujet de cette voix maléfique à l'intérieur de sa caboche. Il fait semblant de sourire devant sa famille, son sensei, et ses frères ninjas et Nya. Le fils de Misako a un regard de quiétude devant son propre enfant. Misako s'approche de Lloyd Garmadon est posa sa main gauche sur son épaule :

* * *

"Lloyd ?"

"Oui, maman ?"

"Ca va, mon fils ?"

"Oui, maman, ça va…"

"Tu en ai sûr ?"

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas.."

Maître Wu soupire est à lancer la parole à son tour :

* * *

"Lloyd, quelque chose te tracasse, et cela infecte tes pouvoirs.."

"Pas que les pouvoirs de Lloyd…" Dit Zane, " les autres, aussi.."

"Oui, lance Jay à son tour, " tu nous caches quelque chose !"

"Je vous dis que non, et moins vous en saurez mieux ça vaut pour tout le monde."

"Lloyd...Cette nuit, tu as parlé durant ton sommeil.." Avoue, Kai..

"J'ai dit quoi ?" Lance subitement, le blond d'une voix neutre. " Kai ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais tu as été agité pendant ton sommeil…"

"Je vois...J'entends Overland dans ma tête...Il me dit que je suis faible, et seul.."

Wu fronce ses sourcils :

* * *

"Overland est mort, Lloyd...C'est juste un cauchemar…"

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr mon oncle, avec tout le respecter que je te dois, j'ai des doutes."

"Overland est mort, Lloyd, tu l'as tué !" Termine, Jay à son tour.

"Oui, Lloyd.." Dit, Nya d'un ton humble, " on ne craint plus rien.."

"Je n'en suis plus sûr.."

Le maître des lieux expire silencieusement et marche avec sa canne envers Lloyd :

* * *

"Lloyd, tu as vaincu Overland, il ne l'est plus.."

"Tu as sûrement raison, tonton...Je vais dormir un peu."

"Prends cette fusion de thé, mon fils, ça va te détendre.."

"Merci, maman.."

Lloyd boit sa fusion, et s'en va de la salle principale :

"Je suis inquiet pour Lloyd, sensei.." Annonce, Kai.

Le vieil homme se mord la lèvre sous sa moustache :

"Kai ?"

"Oui, maître ?"

"Lloyd dort-il mal depuis combien de temps ?"

* * *

"Je ne sais pas, depuis quelques semaines…" Dit, le ninja du feu.

"Je vois. Il se peut qu'il n'ait pas tort…" Entame, Misako..

"Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ?" Lance, soudainement Jay, en riant.

"Ce n'est pas drôle JAY !" Lance, Nya à ses côtés, " ce n'est pas le moment de rire.."

"J'essaie de mettre un peu d'ambiance !"

"Oui, Jay a raison…" Entame, Wu, " rigoler un peu, entre vous.."

"Et, l'entraînement ?" Demande, Kai en haussant les épaules.

"Pas, aujourd'hui. Reposez-vous, ninjas…

Le vieil homme s'en va rejoindre son neveu qui dort déjà profondément dans sa chambre.


	4. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour, voici le second chapitre.**_

 _ **Merci, pour vos retours cela me touche !**_

* * *

« Nya ? »  
« Oh, tu m'as fait peur, **JAY !** »  
« Désolé » Rit-il, d'un air nerveux, « Tu es inquiète pour Lloyd ? »  
« Comme tout le monde, Jay, et autant plus que ses rêves… »  
« Oui, ses rêves me font un peu peur… » Avoue, Jay, le ninja.  
« Aussi, que je t'aime, Jay.. » Dit, enfin la sœur du ninja du feu.

Jay Sursaute et aucun son ne sortent de sa bouche :

« Tu..Tu m'aimes ? » Bafouille-t-il, devant sa belle.  
« Oui, Jay. Je t'aime. » Répète-t-elle, pour la énième fois.

Le ninja de la foudre tombe sur ses fesses :

« Jay, ça va ? »  
« Oui, Nya. Ca va. Je suis maladroit, tu le sais ! »

Elle rigole devant sa maladresse légendaire :

« Jay, merci de m'avoir fait rire. »  
« Je t'en prie, Nya. Je t'aime, aussi. »

* * *

Tous les deux s'approchent, mais Kai les interrompt en tombant sur son ventre :

« Kai ? »  
« Oh, Nya..Je te cherchais… »  
« Pourquoi cela ? » Demande, la ninja de l'eau en aidant son frère.  
« A propos de Lloyd..Il ne se confit plus…Il ne parle plus.. »  
« C'est vrai, Nya. Avec toi, peu être.. » Entame, le ninja de la foudre.

Nya soupire devant eux et secoue sa frimousse :

« Kay, avec Lloyd, c'est compliqué en ce moment. »  
« Justement, comme c'est bientôt un an que Garmadon n'est plus là.. »  
« Tu penses qu'il va se confier à moi ? Comme ça ? Subitement ? »

Sa sœur n'a pas tort :

« Oui, car il t'apprécie depuis qu'il te connaisse. »

Nya réfléchit à sa proposition :

« Bon, ok..On verra bien, ce que cela donne. »

Jay et Kai se serrent Nya dans leurs bras.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Lloyd a toujours le sommeil agité dans sa chambrette. En effet, dans la boutique de thé, il dort avec ses frères, et Nya a sa propre chambre, car c'est une fille ninja. En bougeant trop, le blond tombe sur le parquet de bois et se cogne la tête. Sa main se pose sur son crâne et fait une légère grimace.

Nya a entendu le « boum » dans la pièce des garçons, et ouvre la porte avec légèreté :

« Lloyd ? Ca va ? »  
« Oui, juste une glissade hors du lit. Rien de grave. »

Nya rigole et s'approche de lui :

« Ca ta fait du bien ? De dormir un peu ? Seul ? »  
« Oui, un peu. » Mentit-il, en souriant faussement devant la ninja de l'eau.  
« Tu vas aider mon frère est les autres pour l'entraînement ? Ce matin ? »  
« Oui, un peu d'exercice, me fera du bien. Je suis engourdi, en ce moment. »  
«Parfait ! Si, jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, Lloyd. D'accord ? »  
« Merci, Nya pour ta confiance et ta gentillesse envers moi. »  
« Normale, nous sommes une famille. Tu le sais ? »

Il secoue la tête :

« Oui, nous sommes une famille. Après tout. »  
« Oui, même si, ton père te manque, il est toujours dans ton cœur. »  
« Oui, miss Nya. En effet, il est toujours près de moi. Parfois, un peu trop. »

Nya hausse ses sourcils :

« Comment ça ? »  
« Rien, Nya. Je vais aller rejoindre les autres. »  
« Ok, pas de problème. Bonne entraînement. »  
« Merci, Nya. » Répond-t-il, en souriant.

Il sourit.

* * *

Derrière la boutique de « maître Wu » les autres s'entraident depuis l'aube. Le rêve de Lloyd l'a un peu déboussolé, mais il fait semblant de sourire pour ne pas infecter l'équipe de ses frères. Zane, le ninja blanc court vers lui, et lui fait une tape amicale :

« Comment ça va ? Depuis, le réveil ? Lloyd ? »  
« Bien, merci Zane. Pour ta gentillesse. Comment va Pixal ? »  
« Elle va bien, elle a été soucieuse envers ton sujet. »  
« Oui, et je vous demande pardon à tous. J'avais la tête ailleurs, les amis. »

Kai, Jay s'échange des regards de quiétude, et ils courent vers le blond :

« Llyod ! » S'exclament, les deux autres ninjas.  
« Ou, est Cole ? » Demande, subitement le ninja vert, en souriant.  
« Dans la cuisine, il prépare le déjeuner du midi. Sa spécialité ! »

Ils rigolent tous.

* * *

 **N/A :**

 **Jay : c'est déjà la fin du chapitre ? Oh, non !**

 **Kai : on a hâte d'avoir le prochain !**

 **Jay : tu sais quoi, Nya a dit qu'elle m'aime.**

 **Kai : wahou, vraiment ? Mais quelque chose me dit..**

 **Jay : ne commence pas cette phrase Kai !**

 **Zane : quand tu dis cela quelque chose se passe mal Kai.**


End file.
